Ruriko Kagayaki
Ruriko Kagayaki (輝き 留莉子, Kagayaki Ruriko) is a Chunin kunoichi from Kirigakure. She is a young Geisha-nin and is hailed as the Finest Dancer In Kirigakure. She is Kagura Karatachi's fiancee and unofficial wife. She often speaks with a formal dialect and always curtsies to greet people. She's at least a year younger than Kagura and a direct descendant of the Tenou clan through her mother. Background Ruriko is the daughter of Chojuro's best friend and fellow Kirigakure shinobi, Renji Kagayaki whom came from a clan with the Keikei Genkai of Crystal Release, and Kagami Tenou a kunoichi from Kumogakure. When she was two when both of her parents were killed in an accident on one of their missions. An assassin attempted to murder the then Mizukage, Mei Terumi and they were killed when he detonated a bomb in an abandoned tunnel that they chased him into, causing a cave in and Ruriko to be left an orphan. So Chojuro decided that the least he could do for his best friend and sworn brother was to raise Ruriko the best he could and with the help of Mei Terumi they raised Ruriko together. Not only did she attend the Academy but she was also trained in etiquette, singing, musical instruments, ikebana, sewing, poetry, painting and most important of all dancing as Mei always wanted a daughter of her own and since she is Chojuro's 'niece' she has to be presentable in high society. She received her first ballet shoes at the age of four and soon started dancing under the tutelage of one of the best Dance teachers around, Rindou Haruki. Her skills in dance and acrobatics grew each day and she soon found herself being called the Dancer of the Mist. When she turned 12 Chojuro became the Sixth Mizukage and decided that the best way to move on from the Bloody Mist era which many are still trying to come to terms with. Is to have Ruriko, his 'niece', marry Yagura's grandson, Kagura. At some point in her childhood, she was kidnapped and almost killed by Shizuma and his father. She became a Chunin at the age of 14. Personality Ruriko is a sweet, poised, polite, humble and respectful young woman. She is shown greeting the students from Konohagure with a curtsy and introduces herself as Kagura's partner. And is completely obedient and ladylike especially when she is around Mei and Chojuro. She is also very forgiving as she holds no ill will to Kagura for being Yagura's grandson, even if Yagura's almost wiped out her clan, she is willing to move on and start over. She is very sociable and friendly, able to befriend many of the Konohagure Genin. She also exceedingly loyal and affectionate towards her adopted uncle and she sees beauty in everything. Even in Kagura despite him begging her to stay away from him, she assures him that she is always here for him and her warm and kind nature can heal his broken soul. However underneath her innocent, ladylike facade she is a master swordswoman who isn't above jumping into fights. Her ruthless nature comes into play when on missions as she simply tires her opponents out before finishing them. However she is against killing and has never taken a life. She is also quite calm and collected, even when she is obviously angered or annoyed. Another persona she switches to is her flirtatious side whenever she performs, even though she doesn't like it as she thinks it's embarrassing. Appearance Ruriko shown to be quite beautiful and noted to greatly resemble her late mother. She is a fairly tall, fair skinned young woman with a thin yet slender frame and a small bust. She has slightly round eyes and elegant eyelashes. Her eyes are pale aqua blue which she inherited from her late father. She has hip length silvery white hair which is tied into a bun-tail with 2 thin slightly curled bangs framing her face. She often wears an elegant white knee length halterneck lolita style dress with a white ribbon, underneath the dress are extremely pale blue petticoats. She wears a thin light blue corset belt around her waist, a frost blue sheer wrap around her shoulders fastened by an ocean blue agate brooch and a pair of white lace-up ballet flats. The dress exposes her back and reveals that she has a light ocean blue rose marking between her shoulder blades, which is the indication of the Tenou Clan's kekkei genkai, which is similar to her own mother's marking which is shaped more like a purple carnation and located on her forehead. Her belt has a special holster for her rapier sewn into it. She wears her forehead protector around her neck and her engagement ring on her left ring finger. She sometimes carries a white and ocean blue lace umbrella which has a concealed tanto. When she activates the Tenou Clan's kekkei genkai, the rose marking on her back would glow and unfurl curlicue markings onto her arms and her neck. When she is at home she often keeps her hair sown and wears a white T-shirt with ultramarine stripes and black shorts. And when she when practices her dancing or acrobatics she wears a place leotard, white tights, and at times pale lavender pointe shoes and her hair would be tied. Or if she has her other extra classes she wears a white and light blue yukata with a light teal obi, her hair is often tied back into a low ponytail. When on missions she wears a dark teal thigh length dress with a sweetheart neckline and held up by straps and a ribbon behind her neck. The dress is slit on both sides all the way up to her hips and reveals that she wears black shorts underneath along with shuriken holsters on her left thigh. The dress has separate sleeves in the same color that also act as finger-less gloves and she wears a black corset belt around her waist and a dark grey belt across her shoulder to act as a holster for her rapier and another belt around her hips. And she wears her forehead protector around her neck along with black lace up ballet flats, a sheer dark blue veil that covers the lower part of her face, a silver bracelet which contains soldier pills and her engagement ring. Her umbrella is made up of black lace and also has a concealed tanto. Her wedding dress consists of a bejeweled, off shoulder, sweetheart neckline white backless formfitting gown with thin lace sleeves a silvery white belt with a white rose and dangling Crystal drops. She wears a Cathedral length silvery white veil that is nipped to her hair by a small headdress of white roses and dangling jewels. She wears her hair down in this outfit. As a child and during her academy days, she wears a white, knee length dress with a light blue corset vest with coat tail and short sleeves, knee high white socks with light blue ribbon cuffs and light blue ballet flats, her hair is tied into a low pony tail. She has many elaborate outfits that she wears in her performances which derived from the costume change technique. Skills and Abilities Ruriko is a standout in her academy days for her great Chakra control but also because of her Keikkei Genkai of Crystal Release. She is considered a genius though she denies this and prefers to dance rather than be a full fledged shinobi. But she has the skills that measures up to it which allowed her to pass the Chunin exams. Ninjutsu Ruriko was taught the basics of Ninjutsu but her true strength lies her techniques and nature releases. She excels in using water, Yang and crystal release, which is considerably difficult to master. With water Release she can use techniques such as Water Ribbon a technique which coats her arms in water which she can use for offense or for defense against fire based attacks. With Yang Release she can perform techniques such as Sky Arrow a technique which is powered by Yang Release to create a Bow and Arrow comprised of one's Chakra and create multiple targets. Her best is her own Crystal Release which she uses the most for techniques such as Crystal Queen's Armor, Crystal Trap and many more. In the Manga she is shown performing Yin Release to perform Velvet Slumber and Midnight Blue. Physical Prowess Being a dancer. Ruriko is naturally agile, nimble and flexible. She often uses her own agility to evade on coming attacks as well as to perform sneak attacks. And also proves useful in dodging and evading attacks. Taijutsu Ruriko also excels in Unarmed combat and specializes in using the Ballet Fist Way which she can utilize her dance skills while controlling the flow of battle. Thanks to her flexibility she is very adept at using kick and flip based attacks. Chakra Control Ruriko is born with abnormally high Chakra reserves and is known to be one of the best at controlling her Chakra. She often demonstrates this skill when dancing as she would often dance on a pool of water for a prolonged period of time. Her techniques such as Water Ribbon and Sky Arrow requires great Chakra control to maintain and has demonstrated little to no difficulty doing so. In the Manga Velvet Sleep also requires great control as it is meant to inject the opponent with Yin Release and causing them to fall into a sleeping state. She also utilizes the Costume Change Technique, a jutsu which involves extremely refined chakra control and infusing it into natural objects and clothes and thus transform the wearer's clothes to render them practically invisible in any environment. She often uses a watered down version of this technique in her performances to dazzle the audience by spontaneously changing her costumes. Keikkei Genkai Born with the Kekkei Genkai of Crystal Release Ruriko quickly mastered it and can perform techniques for offense or defense but her most notable technique is the Queen's Sword in which she encases her rapier in her crystals. She has the unique ability to turn anything she touches into crystal such as turning her bracelet into a sharp Crystal in order to free herself from her restraints from when she was kidnapped by an escaped Shizuma and a brainwashed Kagura. She also inherited the Tenou Clan's kekkei genkai, which allows her to create extremely durable barrier shields from her own chakra, when she activates it her rose marking will unfurl and she can create the barrier shield by literally summoning her chakra as a shield which comes out of the unfurled markings on her arms. If the shield is not damaged, her chakra can reenter her body through the unfurled markings which they exited from, but if the shield is damaged she will lose a large amount of chakra, in both cases the markings will coil back into a rose. Kenjutsu and Fencing Ruriko is trained by her adoptive uncle in the art of Kenjutsu as seen with her proficiency with her tanto but she switches to a sword which matches her fighting style which is her rapier. With her rapier she utilizes dance based attacks along with twirls and leaps. She also uses her umbrella and rapier in unison and can parry many attacks. She also uses her umbrella to slow down the speed of her falls. Other Skills From her extra classes Ruriko is skilled in playing various musical instruments such as the flute and piano as well as having a beautiful singing voice. She is also skilled at ikebana or arranging flowers and enjoys reading poetry and embroidery. She is also very skilled at acrobatics with her forte being hoop and pole. She is also shown great skills in fashion designing as she made her own wedding dress and veil. Relationships Chojuro Chojuro took Ruriko in after her parents, one of whom was his best friend, died during a mission. Being his adoptive niece and his best friend's daughter, Chojuro cherishes Rueko, often showering her with gifts such as new dresses and even a puppy named Mochi. Ruriko is extremely loyal and respectful towards him, often being obedient, calm and agreeable when in public with him. However when they are alone together she would be affectionate in a way that a niece would be to her favorite uncle. Chojuro's nickname for Ruriko is 'princess' since he practically treats her like one. Mei Terumi Mei helped Chojuro raise Ruriko and thus makes her the closest person Ruriko has for a mother. And Mei, as she never got married, wants a child of her own so when Chojuro adopted Ruriko she decided to raise her as if she were her own. Mei was the one who introduced Ruriko to dancing. She has a mother-daughter relationship with Mei. Kagura Karatachi Her fiancé and current boyfriend. Kagura and Ruriko met when they were in the Academy and were eventually arranged to be married when they are of age, Chojuro's way of signifying that the Bloody Mist era is over by taking in Yagura's grandson as his nephew-in-law. Ruriko loves and cares greatly for Kagura and often tries her best to defend him. Even getting beat up. When he asks her if she's alright and that she might get hurt because of him she simply tells him that she doesn't care as long as they love each other. She is very faithful and loyal to him and refuses the advances made by Iwabee when he develops a crush on her. Their relationship had a strain during the Kirigakure Arc when Shizuma escapes prison and brainwashes Kagura into going against the Mizukage and the peaceful era. Ruriko was kidnapped by Kagura who attempted to rape and kill her, taunting her with the fact that she was a fool for loving him. Ruriko was able to reach and transform her bracelet into a sharp Crystal and freed herself. She angrily calls off her engagement to him but said that she loved the real Kagura not him. She helped Boruto and his friends defeat him but he was not charged as he was brainwashed. Kagura begs Ruriko for her forgiveness and they have an informal wedding as they re exchange rings. Overall she is a loving girlfriend who loves him no matter what. Kagura also feels the same way towards her and was already in love with her from the very beginning. He is shown being protective of her to the point where he often ends up competing against Mori Fushima whom is another contender for her feelings and attention. Mochi Mochi is her miniature white Pomeranian (furbaby) which she received as a birthday present from Chojuro. She loves Mochi and often refers to her as her 'baby'. Mochi is obviously spoiled by her 'mom' as she has a place at the table, her own room and a closet full of tiny dresses made just for her. Mori Fushima Her flamboyant dance partner and friend. Mori openly displays his romantic feelings towards Ruriko, especially when they dance together. Though she is uncomfortable by his advances, she still works with him and the two have excellent chemistry together when it comes to performing and dancing. He often competes against Kagura for her attention. Boruto Uzumaki Ruriko thanked Boruto for helping Kagura during the field trip Arc and is even willing to work alongside him to defeat Shizuma at the end of the Arc. However she did call him out on cheating in the exams. Mitsuki At first Ruriko tries her best to deal with Mitsuki's natural personality of saying strange things. But she brushes it aside in order to work with him and the other Genin in defeating Shizuma. She has also proven to be an equal match against him in terms of scientific knowledge and mathematics. Sarada Uchiha Possibly the closest female friend Ruriko has ever had in her life. She and Sarada found common ground in terms of knowledge and intelligence but also through the fact that they both don't really have a father in their lives. She and Sarada both bond over books, causing Sarada to be surprised by her vast knowledge of poetry and history. They are both shown working together with the other genin to defeat Shizuma. Metal Lee She never really interacted with Metal Lee but she is shown to be willing to work with him and the other genin to defeat Shizuma. Denki Kaminarimon Ruriko and Denki have met before at an event in Konoha 6 years piror when she made her first international debut in the Land of Fire. They have kept in contact and are in fact, pen pals. They are shown to be quite happy to see each other again during the Kirigakure arc. They both have a taste for the 'finer things'. Iwabee Yuino Iwabee is shown to have fallen head over heels for Ruriko when he first met her and is shown to be quite disappointed when he found out that she and Kagura are in a relationship. He and his team rescued her after she was kidnapped by Shizuma and a brainwashed Kagura. He then attempted to make advances towards her but she promptly turns him down because of her love for another. She is shown working with him and the other genin to stop Shizuma and she calls him a friend. Shikadai Nara She never actually interacted with him, but she did fight alongside him. Chocho Akimichi Chocho is shown being immediately won over by Ruriko's refined taste in sweets. They are shown bonding over macaron and tea. Chocho often asks Ruriko how she stays skinny despite her love of sweets. Ruriko is confused but simply tells her that she burns away most of her energy while dancing. The two are also shown working together alongside the other genin when fighting Shizuma. Inojin Yamanaka She never actually interacted with him, but she did fight alongside him. But she is shown being wowed by his art style ninjutsu. Sumire Kakei Ruriko and Sumire both have very similar personality traits and thus they became good friends. Ruriko is shown helping Sumire realize her feelings for Boruto and they both bond over the boys in their lives. They are shown fighting together alongside the other genin to defeat Shizuma. Wasabi Izuno At first Wasabi dismisses Ruriko as another spoiled rich girl. But after seeing her kind nature, she begins to warm up to her. They are shown fighting together alongside the other genin to defeat Shizuma. Namida Suzumeno Namida is immediately enamored by Ruriko's confidence when performing. Shinki Yodo Araya Shizuma Hoshigaki Naruto Uzumaki Rindou Haruki New Era: Kirigakure arc Some time after the Chunin exam Arc, Shizuma is due to stand trial and thus Gaara and Naruto sent team's to Kirigakure to help with the investigation and by Chojuro's offers for his niece's protection. Ruriko greets the Teams from Konohagure and Sunagakure with Kagura and introduces herself as his partner. Wasabi, Namida, Sumire, Yodo, Cho-Cho and Sarada are tasked as being her bodyguards. As she bonds with the girls over dancing, sewing, tea and music they learn that she is in fact Kagura's fiancée and that she will be present at the trial because of her brush with death at his hands. While the other teams are tasked with helping with security and being Chojuro's bodyguards for Shizuma's trial. But he escaped from prison and brainwashes Kagura. Rueko is kept under 24/7 watch to ensure her safety but she was still kidnapped by Kagura whom attempts to rape and kill her. Ruriko was able to free herself and angrily calls off their engagement and throws her ring at him. She is found by Iwabee, Denki and Metal and was taken to safety. Along the way Iwabee attempts at making romantic advances towards Ruriko but she promptly refuses as she loves Kagura. She is seen again helping the different teams battle Shizuma and passes out from overtaxing her own Chakra to perform Sky Arrow. Kagura begs her to forgive him but she isn't sure if she could despite her love for him. He then asks her to meet him at a temple in her dress and veil, there they reconcile and re exchange rings, unofficially getting married. New Era: Kawaki arc New Era: Otsutsuki arc Epilogue Triva * Ruriko's name (留莉子) contains the kanji for the words jasmine and child *According to the databook(s) **Her hobbies are dancing ballet, playing the piano, playing with Mochi and sewing **She doesn't want to fight anyone **Her favorite foods are rose macaron, hanami dango and strawberry mille-fueille, while her least favorite is natto and sashimi. ** Her favorite thing is her engagement ring * Ocean Blue Agates, or Blue Agates in general, represent calming, uplifting energy and insight which ties into Ruriko's calm, supportive, kind and insightful personality. **Agates are also the birthstone for Gemini, which is Ruriko's zodiac sign *Ruriko is shown to be multilingual, as she is seen speaking French, English and German as well as having a large collection of books in those languages. *She addresses those she highly respects as 'Monsieur', '-sama' or 'Madame' *Her design is based off of Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Weiss Schnee (RWBY) and Kirari Momobami (Kakegurui) *Ruriko was originally going to wear blue lipstick, blue painted fingernails and a hairstyle similar to Rize Kamishiro (Tokyo Ghoul) Quotes * (To Kagura Karatachi) "I don't care what they say! I love you and I'm happy to be called your fiancée" * (To Kagura Karatachi before temporarily calling off their engagement) "You're not the Kagura I love! What has that Shizuma done to you?!" * (To Kagura Karatachi agreeing to marry him Kirigakure Arc) "OH KAMI YES! YES!" * (Introducing herself to Teams Shinki, 7, 10, 15 and 5 along with a curtsy) "Gokigen'you. My name is Ruriko Kagayaki. Happy to make your acquaintance." Category:Kirigakure Category:Chunin Category:Kunoichi Category:Crystal Release